


The flower and her boys

by Beraias, Bluedoll



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bonezone, Deal With It, Homecooked food makes the world better., I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Many Friends, Multi, Multiple Soulmates, Reverse Harem, Slow Burn, Yes the human is a mixed heritage woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beraias/pseuds/Beraias, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluedoll/pseuds/Bluedoll
Summary: Lilly Serra has not had a whole lot of good in her life, losing her parents and baby brother at a young age left her being raised by her grandparents, a Southern black woman, and a British white man.  She has managed to get a job working at a Florist, putting her talent of arranging and caring for the beautiful flowers to good use!If only her Boss wasn't a creepy, perverted, ass..But when she moves into a new apartment building full of different sorts of Skeletons, run by a single human named Frisk, her life is forever changed for the better!





	1. The Cast so far

Underfell Sans, Papyrus, Gaster (Red, Boss, and Fell respectively)  
UnderSwap Sans, Papyrus, Gaster (Blue, Stretch, and Swap respectively)  
Horrortale Sans (Axe)  
Lusttale Sans (Percy)  
Birdtale Sans (Crow)  
Shattered Dream (Shatter)  
Nightmare  
Killer Sans  
Frisk

ReaperSans

Altertale Sans(Alter)

  
[Others will be added as and when they come in trust me folks I have a niiice big list to play with! Feel free to suggest one you'd like to see as well in the comments of this chapter!]

  
The OC department!  
Record: From an AU called Underparty (made by my co-writer)   
Orion Gaster (One own OC, but he's from Outertale.. and a Gaster)  
[again we may add others in]


	2. Chapter 2

Lilly had spent the past few weeks looking through apartment rental ads before she settled on one in particular.. It was a nice building out of the way. She made an appointment to come in on her day off, and came to the building, knocking on the office door. “Hello? I’m Lilly Serra, I’ve an appointment with someone named Frisk?”

 

Frisk. It had been a named tossed about in recent years. Especially ever since the monsters had come from the surface. Surly this “Frisk” was not the same one that was seen coming to the surface with the monsters.Yet as the door opens there they stood. They were older now but still distinguishable as the figure who had turned down being the ambassador of the monsters despite freeing them from their prison underground.

 

“Oh yes hello. Please come in” They step to the side and open the door for Lily with a kind smile.

 

Lilly had assumed this Frisk was just perhaps a child of the one who had come above with the Monsters that were now so commonplace on the surface. “Thank you for meeting me. I was interested in the 1 Bedroom apartment you had for Rent?”

 

“I suspected as much. It is still open for rent. It comes with full utilities, updated appliances and basic cable for 200 a month. Though,I am not sure your...ah...viewpoint on monsters. I will inform you now many of our current residents are in fact monsters and we have a strict policy about discrimination against either side. If this is an issue that i would suggest finding a new location. If however you have no qualms about this then i will happily continue discussing your arrangements.”  Frisk looks at Lily as if judging them. The seemed quite serious about keeping the peace in the apartment. Almost as if they have had issues in the past.

 

Her eyes lit up. “I truly don’t mind monsters at all! They are way nicer than other humans I’ve met.” She said softly. “That truely won’t be a problem at all.” For Lily it didn’t matter at all that monsters would be her new neighbors, the world was big enough for them all.

 

Frisk nods in approval. “I'm glad to hear you seem open about this. Alright then. If you want we can head up to the room and you can check it out and decide if it is where you wish to stay.” as they speak Frisk reaches to the pegboard next to them and pulls off one of the keys. Many of they keys around it seem to have already been taken.

 

She nodded. “Yes please!” She said, quite happy that things were going so well. She happily following Frisk to see the place.

 

Frisk happily leads the other out and up to the 2nd floor apartment while showing off the features of the building “there's a open pool right over there and you do have a washer and dryer in your apartment but there's also a bank of them down on the first floor. They take quarters though. But if you do run into issues with your wash and dryer let me know and i'll give you some tokens until yours is fixed.”they get to the door and unlock it before stepping in and giving a short tour.  It had a nice sized kitchen, single bath, a good sized living room, a small office and a nice sized bedroom as well as a small balcony that looks out to the pool. “and there you have it. I hope it is up to your standards” they finish the tour with a kind smile.

 

Lilly’s jaw was slack in awe as she looked over the place. “Frisk this is beautiful! Your only renting for 200? I’m surprised no one’s tried to take this sooner.. That’s so good! I’ll take it gladly!”

 

“I pride myself on making my rent pretty low. It probably explains why most of my clients are monsters and first time out of their parents house people. Or those looking for a cheap place to stay. Nonetheless im glad you like it.” the landlord seems to produce the required papers out of thin air alongside a pen. A short bit of paperwork later and Lilly is handed the key “and with that we are done. Welcome to the apartment Lilly"

 

“Thank you so much! I’ll move in here in a week, as my last place rent ends then and I’ll have a few days off to do so.” She said softly, quite happy for it.

 

The week for her would go by fairly slowly for Lilly, she was excited for the move, so by that friday, she was there with her car  filled to the brim with her items, that she slowly moved into her new place.

 

Lounging outside and leaning on the wall was a skeleton dressed in an orange hoodie. Many questions run thru your mind seeing him. Such as why does a skeleton need a hoodie? How can a skeleton smoke? If he is a skeleton does he have to worry about lung cancer? But none of these questions seem to pass his kind as he manages to blow a lazy smoke ring and notices the moving human. He makes no move to do anything but does seem rather curious as to what she's doing.

 

She paused to look his way, smiling softly as she waved before heading back up for her many trips to move into her new home. He was quite interesting to look at for sure. “Phew.. not much left more than I can unpack.” She said, taking a drink of water to keep herself hydrated.

 

He waves back and watches her make a few trips back and forth. On her last trip he was gone. As she gets a drink someone knocks on her door excitedly.

 

She looked up. “Coming!” She called before she opened the door. “Hello there, Can I help you?”

 

Outside the door were 2 skeletons. The one in the orange hoodie who gives a slight smile and wave and a blue clad skeleton whos practically vibrating in excitement.

 

“hello human! You must be our new neighbor. Im Blue and this is my brother Stretch! I'm so glad to finally meet you!” the excitable Blue says as he offers a hand. The skeleton was a little bit shorter than her and despite being...well...a skeleton he seemed slightly chubby in a almost cute way. The taller skeleton  now known as Stretch simply nods in greeting with a lazy “sup"

 

She smiled and opened her door wider to let them in. “Well come in Blue and Stretch. I’m Lilly Serra, I just moved in, it's really nice to meet you both!” She smiled sweetly. “Pardon the mess I'm still unpacking.”

 

Blue steps in and looks around before waving her off “it's alright. My brother told me he saw you moving things in. That's why we came over! Because  _ someone _ was being lazy and didn't offer to help.” at this blue puts his hands to his hips and cast a half hearted glare at his taller brother.

 

“she seemed pretty determined to do it herself. Though i guess if she wants some help now i don't mind.” stretch says not seeming affected by the others glair.

 

“i bet you were outside  smoking again weren't you?” at this point blue was tapping his foot like a disapproving parent.  It was a bit comical to watch the two.

 

Stretch holds up his hands with a lopsided smirk “ya caught me bro. Guilty as charged" 

 

She giggled sweetly, through her eyes dimmed a tad. She turned to continue putting away things into a lovely corner display case.. “I can tell you two care about each other a  _ Skele-ton _ ..” She said softly. The last thing she put up was a photograph of herself, her parents, and a small child, a boy by the looks. She lingered a little bit before moving on. “Ahh.. I don’t have much but would you like something to drink?”

 

The skeletons pause in their mini bicker and look at her. Stretch is smiling happily while blue looks both horrified and disappointed.

 

“human nooo" the small skeleton whispers as he hides his face in his gloved hands. Stretch on the other hand starts to snicker at both the pun and his bros dispare.

 

“tibia honest i don't know what id do without em. Water the chances you might have some water?” the taller skeleton quips without missing a beat. He watches her expression change at the picture and notes the slight pause but opts not to say anything about it.

 

“I’d say pretty high you punster.” She giggled, pouring them both a glass of water out of a jug she had with her and handing it to them. “Don’t have much thankfully, just some personal items to unpack.”

 

He accepts the glass of water with a slight nod “thanks. And alright.” 

 

“well if you ever do need us we are 2 doors down. I would be happy to assist you!or talk! Or maybe even be friends?” blue says with a hopeful tone to his voice as he looks up at her with those big ol baby blue eyelights.

 

“I’d be glad to be friends with you Blue!” She said sweetly. “I’m happy to be making friends quickly here.. I was worried I wouldn’t make friends easily!”

 

Blue does a little bounce in happiness “i'm glad things are going so well for you!  And i'm glad we can be friends.im sure there are plenty others here too who are nice. And...a fee others who can be...a bit rough around the edges. But i haven't met anyone here who's particularly bad!”

 

At this Stretch seems to roll his eyes as if he disagrees with that last bit of blues statement “yeah. They aint bad but not always the most agreeable. But i'm pretty sure if you run into em you can handle yourself. We all got an agreement in place by Frisk not ta intentionally start sh-trouble with each other”

 

She nodded. “Understandable, good that Frisk keeps everything under control. I need sleep to deal with my boss every day.” She said with a small chuckle. “It’s still good to know most of you are nice.”

 

Stretch walks to the kitchen and sets the empty glass in the sink

“um-hum. Well it's been nice meeting you ms.lilly! We should probably let you finish unpacking.” Blue says as Stretch walks back over

 

“and the offer to talk or hang out is always there.”stretch finishes as he walks back over and glances at a clock. “we. Well. At Least I should get going. Bto signed me up for a thing at the library…”

 

“only because your such a lazybones!” blue scolds before giggling slightly.

 

She smiled and waved them off, “go on don't let me keep ya from appointments. We can talk later!” She said happily, day one and already she had two new friends! #winning.

 

With that the skeleton bros say their goodbyes and leave. They really were an interesting pair. Blue despite being smaller seemed to act like the older brother and very energetic while Stretch seemed more go with the flow and relaxed. They had mentioned something about other monsters being more rough? It couldn't be that bad could it? Especially in such a nice little apartment like this.

 

She did more unpacking before she flopped onto her coach and thought about it. “Maybe he meant outwardly like shelled monsters or something.. monsters seem so kind..” of course her door was unlocked and partially open anyway as she thought. “Oh! I should see if there is a way up onto the roof for stargazing!” She said and headed out to see if there was a way up top.

 

A one short trip up the stairs and she finds herself on the roof. It's a nicely cleaned up space as if someone makes sure to keep it clean. Perched on top of one of the cooling units was yet another skeletal monster. This one had a large set of black wings and dressed for flying. At current he was slightly leaned back and watching the sky. They made no indication if they noticed the human on the roof or not.

 

She was glad to be up in the roof. It was perfect! Plenty of room and..oh? Seemed like she wasn't alone. She waved if he didn't see busy.

 

The winged monster glances over and gives her a slight wave in return before looking away again.

 

She found his wings so neat but didn't want to disturb him much. The roof was perfect for her to stargaze on and she kept it in mind before heading down again. 

 

The monster glances over and watches her leave the roof before shifting his wings. How odd...a new human in the apartment? Not that he cared much…

 

Lilly had gone back to her room, making notes that she could stargaze on the roof and that apparently some skeletons could have wings!”

 

Meanwhile on his floor, Orion yawned as he was only just waking for the afternoon. Being an Astrologer he tended to wake at night.. 

 

As Orion leaves his room he spots another resident leaving their room. One of the few who were taller than the starlord. The taller skeleton looks over as his face breaks into its usual amused smile 

 

“well well well look whos leaving their cave. Has the darkest hours finally awaken you from your eternal slumber?”Record jokes as he watches the other closely with those dark empty sockets.

 

“Ah yes Record, king of drugs. Good evening.” He said softly. “This is my usual wake up time you recall.”

 

Record puts a flattered hand to his chest before bowing “awww you even gave me a title!you do care~” he gives a slight snicker before sitting up again and leaning on the wall “oh have you heard the news? I hear a new human has officially moved in"

 

He raised a brow bone, “truly? Here I thought Frisk wouldn't have moved someone of human blood given Dusty, killer and horror..”

 

It was a bit of a shock. I'm not entirely too sure how to feel about it myself.” he gives a bit of a huff as he thinks about the situation. “however...i will still respect the rules of this building. Unless the human tries something. To be honest im still not to keen on frisk but they did give me a place to live so i'm not complaining.”

 

“They are wiser than they seem at times, the human does not bother me and thus I remain uncaring.” Orion said and stretched anew. “Let us hope she does not run into most of my counterparts..”

 

“counterparts are they now? And here i thought you hated being likened to the others.” record lets out a soft dramatic gasp as he squishes his cheeks and leans in to orion slightly “could it be...your finally relaxing and not acting like you have a stick up your ass 24/7?”

 

“Enough Record.” Orion said firmly. “I shall call them what I like.” He said sharply as he looked down the hall. “Has Blue been around today?”

 

“oh but you know it's true.”nonetheless Record leans back and thinks a bit “Yes I have seen baby blue. He's been all sorts of excited today. Most likely due to the idea of a ‘new friend’. Last i saw of him he was doing his self made patrol around town. He should be back any moment now.”

 

“Good then.” He said and used his phone for the rare moment wherein he actually used it, and stepped inside again. “Adieu.. Record.”

 

“try not to break blue~ oh wait it might be the other way around hehehe~”with that record walks off humming happily

 

Orion's blush I bright fucking purple as he slams his door shut. Record totally just insinuate him with blue in THAT manner?!

 

Records laugh could be heard down the hall as he hears Orion slam the door shut. It was fun making the reclusive skeleton flustered. He pauses slightly as he passes by the new humans door. Perhaps he should visit them? Well...he would honestly be ok with never meeting them honestly. He shakes his head a bit before carrying on his way to find blue. Maybe dropping some properly placed words could get blue to inadvertently fluster orion again…

 

Lily was singing inside her home, putting more things away and moving furniture to how she liked it. Her voice was damned beautiful frankly.

 

Record back peddles as he hears the voice. That….couldn't be the human could it? The voice sounded so smooth and clear. Even threw the door. He was so distracted by the singing that he didn't notice as blue snuck up and gave him a surprise tackle hug until it was to late. 

 

“GAAH!oh hey Blue. I didn't hear you there for a moment" record regains his slightly lost balance and pats the much shorter skeletons skull.

 

“you were totally distracted by Ms.Lily's singing. Shes pretty good at it isn't she?” blue waves the others hand off his skull. He knew he was short but he didn't need the unnecessarily tall skeleton constantly reminding him. Then again mostly everyone was shorter than Record.

 

Record raises a brow bone at the namedrop. “her name is lily? Like the flower?” 

 

“um-hum. And she's really nice to! I got to meet her earlier today!” blue rocks back and forth on his toes with a big ol smile. 

 

Record manages to give the impression of rolling his eyes “and let me guess. You and her are now just the best of friends?”

 

“well I Wouldn't say ‘best friends’.” he says as he slows down and thinks of how to best place her in the ranking of friends “We just meet. But we are most definitely good friends!” it was hard not to say everyone was best friends. After all who didn't want to be bestfriends with the magnificent blue? But he had learned to slow down slightly. Though he still wanted to be at least good friends with everyone.

 

Record smirks slightly as he crosses his arms and taps his chin thinking “well you know who is one of your best friends? Maybe one of your possible closest friends?” blues eyes dart up to records. Who could the other be talking about? “he even asked where you were by name~ take a guess~” 

 

Blue pauses and thinks. There were so many options! “umm….was it….Stretch?”a shake of the head and blue thinks again. Of course it wasn't stretch. Yeah he was his best friend but he was also his brother. “oh!i know. I bet it was Red!”another shake of the head and blue immediately had another answer “horror?”another shake of the head. 3 tries and each had been wrong!oh no! Just who could it have been. He could go at this for hours but that would mean it was time not figuring out what the mysterious friend wanted! As if sensing the others mounting distress Record gives him a break

 

“orion. We bumped into each other earlier and he was wondering where you were. He seemed incredibly curious. Then when i asked him a few questions he got flustered and slammed his door~” 

 

Blue was over the moon. Had he really reached orion in such a way that he was looking for him!? “i'll go see him right now! Thanks Record!”before the other could get another word in blue was sleepwalking down the hall leaving record to snicker and watch him go.

 

Orion’s door was unlocked, and the tall Skeleton was within his room, thinking.. Where was blue today. He actually tolerated the smaller skeleton’s company, as much as he hated to admit that..

 

Lilly’s door opened however as she peeked out. “Hello?” She asked.. “I thought I heard my name out here and oh.. Wow..” She said, looking up at Record.. He was tallll.

 

Blue slides to a stop at orion's door and gently knocks. It was simply polite to knock first after all

 

“Enter.” He called out, he was sat on his couch,  messing with a mobile of a solar system that was so.. accurate.

 

Blue opens the door and walks over to orion and their solar system mobile “ooo is that the one you were working on earlier?” he ask as he carefully looks at the intricate work. He knew orion had an amazing skill for details and stars but it never stopped amazing him just how detailed the other could be.

 

“Yes.. I wished to show you since you seemed interested in it’s progress.” Orion said. “Watch.” He said, as a touch of magic made the thing move in a systematically correct pathing of each planet around one another.

 

Blues eyelights shift to amazed stars themselves as he watches the system move. It was absolutely perfect. “thats amazing orion!”he carefully looks it over again as it moves “this is...your system right? I think i remember some of these patterns from the charts you showed me”

 

“Yes and no, recall that my home was in space itself, we never left the solar system.” He said softly, pointing to the asteroid belt. “We were technically just outside of this belt.”

 

Blue nods. He remembered. he also remembered how hard orion had said living in space was. Even if blue himself still wanted to see it. “it's still pretty impressive.”

 

“This is bound for a university's Astrology labs.” He said softly. “Have you met the new human that’s moved in? What do you make of them?”

 

Blue instant perks up some more “i have! They seem really nice.her name is lily. My lazybones brother apparently saw her moving in today then told me and we went to visit her. I'm pretty sure by now record has meet her or will meet her soon because he was outside her door listening to her sing. I hope he does meet her. He could use more human interaction. No offense to him. I think you would like her to Orion”

 

“Perhaps.. I do not tend to like humans much Blue you recall.” Orion said, looking over at the smaller skeleton.

 

Blue pokes his fingertips together slightly as he looks away a bit “i know...but...maybe you can at least say hello to her at one point? Who knows you might actually like her!”

 

“I will humour you in this if I find myself near her door.” He said softly.

 

Blue gives orion his happy hopeful smile “thank you Orion! And if you really don't want to talk to her then you don't have to. But i'll still visit you. I like talking with you.”

 

“I would like that, Blue.” He said softly, Blue just had that effect on others it seemed.. Who the fuck could stay mad at the little ball a sunshine?

 

With that blue sits next to orion and admires the mini system and spends time chatting with orion happily.

 

Orion enjoys the company greatly, Blue is always a sweety.

  
  


Record pauses and looks over as he hears the door open. They were pretty average size for a human. Maybe a hair above. Which was a bit small to the 8ft+skeleton monster. But then again he was exceptionally tall for his species. He had to admit. For his standards on human beauty she did a good job of somewhat meeting them. Though he still didn't have much of an opinion one way or another. A smile finds its way back on his face as he takes note of her shocked expression. “You must be Lilly yeah? Heh. You can stare all ya want. I'm not going to get any shorter. The names Record. Nice to see your actually moved in” something about his tone says he wasn't over the moon about her being here but was tolerant and accepting of the fact that she was here. 

 

“That’s me. It’s nice to meet you Record.” She was glad he seemed tolerant at least, she worried about at least being neutral with her neighbors if not friends. “I.. just finished unpacking.. If you’d like to come in for a drink.”

 

“i think I'll pass. But thanks for the offer" record says still looking her over. She seemed friendly enough. But so did a lot of humans at first. “im sure you have had a long day moving and unpacking. You wouldn't want to tire yourself out to much.”

 

“Well of course I’m tired, it’s been a long day.. But I don’t like being rude.. Maybe another time then?” She said with a smile.

 

“humm. Maybe. I'll hold onto that raincheck.”he gives her a slight wink.

 

“Of course!” She said softly and giggled softly, going back inside.

 

Record gives her a slight wave before walking off again. He had a feeling he would be seeing her again. And maybe one day might take her up on that raincheck. For now he had a few places he wanted to hangout at. After all some of the best places for him were open during the later hours.

 

She let him go off, and she kept her door open, showing her living room which frankly had a lot of flowers in it, sketch pads on the table holding new designs for arrangements for work.

 

The odd winged skeleton from the room starts to pass by then pauses as they notice the open door “...?”

 

Lilly looked to and from a laptop for flower types and how they appeared in the wild to get ideas.. “How should I arrange these..” She said softly, the laptop showing Rhododendron clusters.

 

“try Iris’ and Bridal Wreaths” a kind sounding voice says from the doorway

 

She looked up. “Oh? OH!” She said as she got the idea, sketching out a few ideas for bridal veil decorations. “That’s beautiful I think! Thank you mister!” She said sweetly. “My name’s Lilly.. Good to see that you come off the roof.”

 

The other leans on the doorframe and nods “no problem. Not one for arranging flowers myself buuut i know a few of them. It's nice to meet you. Again. Im Crow. N yeah im usually on the roof on account of…” he flexes his wings and tail slightly. Wait...did...he have claw paw slippers on? This nerd…

 

“I appreciate it. My boss wanted me to think of new arrangements for work, bring in some new customers.” She said softly, and giggled at his slippers. “Those are adorable slippers! So you can really fly with those?”

 

“the internet is a good spot to get inspired. I'm sure you can come up with something.” he seems a bit startled at the mention of his slippers and looks down at them and chuckles “oh uh..thanks. their really comfortable to. And well. It would be kind of pointless to have wings if i cant use them. I work as a messenger and mailman so they get plenty of use.”

 

“I was looking but couldn't find something good for those but that should please him enough.” She smiled sweetly. “Oh that's awesome! I hope your not overworked!”

 

“one can hope. And nah. I get a good amount of work. So it doesn't bother me. I still get  _ pleeenty _ of time to just hang out. And besides its worth it at the end.” crow seemed like another laid back monster. Come to think about it...despite having bird like wings and tail and being a bit taller than blue they seemed similar look wise. Even if he was more like stretch personality wise from what you could gather. Perhaps it was just the fact that they were skeletons that they looked alike…

 

Lilly really hopped she hadn't had a racist thought.. “wonderful thank you!” She said sweetly. “Work is enjoyable if you have a good one.”

 

“i completely agree. So. I hope your job works out well. If ya dont mind me asking…where abouts do ya work?” he gives a slight head tilt as he ask making him look like a curious bird.

 

“Oh I work at the Florist on 2nd and main.” She looked down a bit. “Y.. you uh.. Might not wanna got here.. My boss.. Doesn’t.. Like monsters.. At all.. I don’t want you guys to get yelled at..”

 

“2nd and main….ah. yeah. I know the place. Got tagged with delivering some brochures there once.” he shakes his head and makes little clicks “yeah i know the place. Didn't even get a nice tip for the rushed delivery. Just some sharp glares and the guy snapping the paper from my claws. Glad to see at least one nice face sticks out now. Don't let em get you down.”

 

“I’ve tried to make him see monsters aren’t bad but… It didn’t work..” The tone in her voice said it was very nearly a really bad time for her.. “But I’ve got friends here now So everything will be alright.”

 

“some people are just to hardheaded. No point in forcing them. Especially if they are the ones with the coin. But yeah. You got friends. Might as well add another to that list of em" he gives her a kind smile.

 

“I’m glad to have another friend Crow. I’m Lilly I just moved in.” Her smile was sweet and bright much like her namesake..

 

“Glad to be another friend n to have another friend. Well. I should get out of your hair. Oh and unless you want to hear yelling in about... 10 minutes id close your door.”

 

“Oh? How come?” She asked curiously. “Is someone in trouble?”

 

“nah. It's usually about the time Boss n Red get back from doing whatever they do. And Boss can be….loud.”

 

“Oh,  well I don’t mind yelling, but thanks for the heads up.” She smiled. “Oh.. I should go grocery shopping anyway, else I’ll be getting take out tonight..” She laughed sweetly.

 

“well. Alright. I’ll leave ya be. See you around Lilly. Chances are you might find me on the roof most of the time if you ever want to hang out…”he shrugs a bit and stands

 

“I stargaze, so I’ll be up there round evening sometimes.” She said, gathering her purse and keys and heading to follow him out, locking her door up. “I’ll see you soon Crow!” she said and headed downstairs.

 

he starts to walk off before pausing “oh hey. Hang on. Stargazing? Ya might see Orion. He's about as easy to find as a shooting star. Buuut your chances are higher on clear nights. Not sure how he will react to you but get him talking about stars n he might warm up to you. Even if he's one of the people here whos not the biggest fan of humans. But he's not violent(usually)”

 

She nodded. “I’ll keep it in mind if I see him, thanks Crow.” She smiled, Down she went!

 

A few other tenants of the house were going about their business in the lobby. It seemed here monsters were the majority but didn't mind the new human in the mix.

 

Red stretched as he walked into the apartment lobby just behind Boss. Yet.. another long ass day, and he was so damn glad to be back at the apartment.. “‘Ey kiddo, anythin new tanight?” Red asked Frisk as he stopped at their office.

 

Frisk looks up as red and boss come in. They were some of the more...rough...tenants but they were far from the worst. “hey Red. Nothing much really. The new human finally got settled in today s-" 

 

Frisk gets cut off as Boss cuts in “The human has finally moved in? It's been a week already since you sold that apartment.I was beginning to doubt that they would ever show.”

 

The boys and Frisk would hear soft humming as she came down the stairs. Red turning and whistling. “Damn kiddo.. Ya didn’ tell me she was fuckin hot.”

 

“Excuse me?” Lilly asked as she stopped humming.

 

“Yea, ya hot girly.” Red said, winking at her.

Boss hits Red upside the head and scoffs “Red. At Least have some manners if your going to drop all of your standards" Frisk can't help but smile and try to hold back a snicker

 

“My name’s Lilly..” Lilly said in sharp reply as she looked at him, his intimidating brother, and then Frisk. “Ahh.. I’m heading to the store, forgot to get groceries in my unpacking..”

 

Frisk gives an understanding nod “there are plenty of shops still open at this time. And don't mind that bonehead. Boys be nice and introduce yourselves. This is that new tennant i was talking about.

 

If he had hair boss would have just flicked it as he rolls his eyes “new tenant and neighbor. I am known as Boss and this pathetic excuse for a sack of bones is my brother Red.”

 

Lilly had a kind of.. Forced.. Smile to her face. “I’m Lilly Serra..” She said softly, offering a hand. “I sadly have nothing to say to either of you, so if you’ll excuse me.” She said softly, trying to side step. She tried her hardest not to say anything bad about anyone, preferring to clam up instead..

 

Boss watches her closely with sharp red eyelights as if trying to figure her out before crossing his arms and looking away “Well then if you have nothing to say to me then i have nothing to say to you hu- lilly.” his voice keep its naturally loud volume and had the slightest bit of a bite.

 

She nodded respectfully as Red glared at her. “Whatcha tink ya too good ta talk ta us huh?” He said as he approached her, one eye blazing red.

 

“That’s not it at all! I just-” She said, backing away from Red.

“You just wha ‘uh?” Red kept approaching.

“I just.. D.. don’t.. Don’t have anything n.. Nice to say.. A.. about those that treat their siblings like that.. T.. that’s all..” Yup.. scared Lilly.

 

Boss narrows his eyes at Lily as his grip on his arm notably tighten but keeps to his stance on not talking to her. Though you  can obviously tell he has a few thoughts on the human. Frisk loudly drums their fingers on the table to catch their attention. “Boss. Red. Weren't you on your way home?and i remember lily saying they were off to do some shopping. It's getting quite late so lets not hold her up more than necessary yes?” 

 

Red tched and backed off. “Ya sure kiddo.. Cya round..  _ Neighba. _ ” Red said as he moved away, letting Lilly go near Frisk, where she mouthed a thank you and fled to the grocery store!

 

Frisk gives lily a little salute as they flee to the local grocery store.


	3. Misunderstandings become apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AKA: Why you should never judge books by their covers.
> 
> Lilly makes new friends.

She takes her time in the grocery store, fuming a bit. “Stupid Red.. and that.. Meanie Boss.. they could lose each other at any moment.. And they.. Treat each other like that..” Yea.. just muttering to herself. Granted she was assuming based on what little she had seen, but still.. Heart in the right place?

Lighthearted giggles are heard from the cart over and the brightly dressed monster try to hide it. Meanwhile the one with him seems mildly annoyed and trying not to say anything.

Lilly looked up as she heard the giggles. “Glad to see someone’s having a good time..”

“im sorry. But i couldn't help but overhear your muttering. You wouldn't happen to be speaking of a tall skeleton and a small skeleton dressed primarily in red,black, and gold? Those are very unique names after all" the brighter colored shopper ask.

She sighed. “W.. well yea.. Two of my new neighbors.. They just.. How can they treat each other that way? This world’s cruel enough as it is.. But to be cruel to family.. That’s terrible.. What if they lose one another?” She said softly as she walked slowly, getting her groceries idly. She always brought to prepare meals, ones she could freeze and reheat later.

The quieter of the 2 finally speaks up “i can tell that you have hardly meet them then. Pur underground was not a very forgiving place. Showing ‘kindness’ was a weakness" 

“oh but you aren't there anymore. But i suppose old habits are hard to break huh?”he leans on the other and gently poked their cheek earning an annoyed growl from them but beyond that they seem on pretty terms as the brighter one laughs again “you said that they are your neighbors right?”

She nodded. “Yea.. took me an entire week to get moved in because of my Boss.. He.. thinks I should have had movers do it for me.. But I’d.. rather not..”

The more chatty of the two waves her off “oh there is absolutely nothing wrong with doing things yourself. And while your boss may pay you he can't control how you choose to live your life. Or move. And hey! In the end you still got moved!”

“even if it took you an entire week" the other says as he rolls his eyes “are we done here? I'd like to get home before midnight this time.”

“awww but Fell its only 6! There's plenty of time!  
“you said that last time Swap…” he gives his companion a look that says hes 900%done with their shenanigans.

She looked sheepish. “I had them all wrong.. I’ll apologize after I get back.. Maybe.. Make them one of my grandmother’s recipes.. My favorite.” She said softly. “Oh umm.. My name’s Lilly Serra, sorry I didn’t introduce myself.”

“its a pleasure to meet you Ms.Lilly. i am known as Swap. And this is my friend Fell.” 

Fell crosses his arms in a very familiar way. Down to the head turn “dont expect them to bend at the knee just because you bring them something to eat. They aren't the horror bros.” 

“Well I don’t expect them to forgive me.. But.. my grandmother used to ssay that a good home cooked meal is a good first step to sayign your sorry, and bringing people together..”

Swap claps his hands together “well if its cooking your planning on doing i have a wonderful idea. As you may have noticed they are skeletons. and while yes eating normal food is possible it takes a bit more time to convert to magic which we use. Now if you really want to impre-" swap gets silenced by a hand over his mouth. He stands there for a moment before fell is pulling his hand back with a look of disgust and horror. Swap simply smiles and hums a happy little tune as his blue and orange tongue sticks out “well that was rather rude Fell.”

“you fffffffreaking licked me!”  
“you put your hand over my mouth"  
“yeah cuz you wouldnt shut the fuck up"  
“thats another payment to the swearjar~”

Fell throws his hands up in exasperation before taking the fart and storming off “well you can make your way back yourself then!”

Swap hardly seems bothered by this as he looks back to Lilly “dont mind him. He will cool off by the time he gets to checkout”  
“NO I WONT"

“as i was saying… if you really want to make an impression on those two,or any monster for that matter, try using ingredients that have a bit of magic in them already. Unless you know how to make food with magic yourself. It will pick up on your intentions and be that much more special”he makes another little almost musical humm at the end of his little idea.

She nodded as she listened, giggling at their interactions. “You two are an adorable couple.” She commented. “I.. am afraid I dunno hwo to make food with magic.. Could you maybe show me how? I wanna do it right to show that I really do mean my apology.”

Swaps face lights up with both blue and orange at the thought of him and fell being a couple “m-me and fell a c-couple? I mean. We are close but ahaha not that close.” his pose becomes almost shy as he pokes his fingers together and mutters something before shaking the thought off “er um yes. Cooking!right! I suppose i can try to teach you a few things. Im not sure how well it will turn out. No offense but iv never seen nor taught a human how to cook with magic. But if all else fails i can show you magical ingredients that work the same as normal ingredients” he seems to get pretty excited at the idea. Almost like a particular blue dressed skeleton. Just more musical.

She nodded as she listened. “That would help then.. I’m a bit curious.. Do you know a pair of brothers named Stretch and Blue? I swear you kinda act like he does! T.. that’s not an insult I promise!” She walked along with him, getting her food with him.

He walks around with her pointing out assorted ingredients that could be substituted with others. “oh yes I know Stretch and Blue. You could even say we are related. Same with Boss,Red and Fell. Well. Im not related to them that is. They are related to each other...but no offense or insult taken”

“Blue’s a really nice skeleton, made me feel so welcome, him and his brother.” She smiled. “Ahh so your like from the same area of the underground then?” She asked curiously. She liked talking to the gaster. “What umm.. Do I call you by the way? I don’t think I got your name.. I take it your.. Friend.. Is Fell?”

“im glad they helped you feel welcome. And theh are actually my sons. So yes you could say we are from the same area of the underground" he gives a slight snicker 

She blushed. “Oh no wait you said oyur name was Swap! Ah.. sorry.. Little scatter brained today I think.” She blushed, rubbing the back of her head. Shopping went so fast in her mind with someone to talk to. “Oh wow! I reallly thought they were your brothers or something!”

Swap cant help but laugh at that. “well im flattered that you thought j was one of their brothers. And no need to apologize for a bit of scatterbrainness. It happens to me all the time.”

Fell pushes the fulk cart over seeming to have calmed down as Swap had predicted “are you two done buying the entire store?”

Swap shakes his head “we haven't bought the entire egg esile yet. Not enough space in the cart” fell precedes to seem stuck between wanting to snicker and wanting to facepalm.

She found it so damned cute.. “If you both want, I’d love to hang out sometime.. You know.. Not at the store.” She said with a smile, moving towards the checkout line.

“And why would i want to “hang out” with the likes of you? Your seem to be the one who makes quick judgements without first assessing the entirety of the situation” fell says as he walks with them to the checkout lines

“Fell dont be rude. Your doing the exact same thing. I would love to hang out with you Lilly.” he gasp as he gets an idea “I know! How about we have tea this weakend? I can even show you how to make one of my favorite cakes.” at the mention of the cake fell seems to listen in a bit more which Swap notices “while we are at it we can make it a whole little thing. Cake sandwiches tea and maybe some candies. And if you want you can invite some friends over”

“....if...this is going to be a thing….can i join? Im in it for the cake and nothing more” Fell says as he quickly looks away

“Awww but fell. If you want to get some cake your going to have to stick around a bit. And what do you know. Our new friend might even be there. Do you think you can handle that~? Or is it to much of a bother~?”

Fell snaps his attention to Swap in an instant. That tone...was this guy seriously thinking he couldn't handle a few measly moments with the infuriating human?! How dare he! Oh. it was so on. “Oh please. I could care less about whatever company is there.”

Her eyes brightened. “Oh That would be wonderful! I used to do things like that with my grandmother, oh I’ll bring my favorite Tea snack!” She said excitedly. “Saturday sound alright? Or sunday?”

“That sounds perfect! How about saturday afternoon?” Swap says getting excited as well.

“That’s perfect! I’ll see you then!” She said with a sweet smile and paid for her groceries, heading back home, she had work tomorrow of course.

Things back at the apartment were calm and quiet. Everyone seemed home or out for the night.

She went back to her apartment, and began cooking nice food for her meals for the week, as well as thinking of her apology food to Boss and Red. 

The next morning threw the wall Boss can be heard yelling at red that breakfast was ready

Lilly came to knock at their door after gettign ready for work. In her hands were a few bowls inside one larger one. Basically it had homemade biscuits, with Sausage gravy in a small dish next to it, copious amounts of Bacon, and scramble eggs with cheese.

Boss opens the door and looks down at her with a “im the fucking cook” apron on “oh. Well if it isnt the human. What do you want?”

She looked sheepish. “First off, that Apron is amazingly Boss I’m jealous.. And two.. I’m sorry for the way I acted yesterday.. It was completely uncalled for.” She siad, and held up the food. “I.. made this as a token of my apology.”

He crosses his arms and listens to her. “Of course you would be jealous of such a thing. Is one of the items my brother has given me that i actually use regularly. Mostly because its true. And yes. Your actions were uncalled for.” he looks at the offered items but makes no move to take them “and whats this?” 

“Home cooked food, all made from scratch. Homemade Buttermilk Biscuits, sausage gravy, Greeseless bacon, and cheesy salt and pepper scrambled eggs.” She said softly. “You don’t have to forgive me, but these are for you and your brother anyway.”

He considers it for a moment before deciding to accept it “i suppose i can accept this as a first step to your attempt to repair whatever relationship it is you are aiming for. “ he peaks under the cloth and pulls out one of the flakey biscuits and looks it over like a food critic “though i doubt it would be up to my standards”

“I dunno how well you cook, but this was something my family all enjoys and I thought you might enjoy too.” The biscuit was perfectly fluffy and light, just wonderfully buttery without beign too much so.

He looks it over again before taking a bite. His eyelights seem to get a bit wider before going back to their normal state as he glances away. It...was...amazing. It tasted just as fluffy and buttery as it looked. And he could taste the hint of magic to it holding her genuine intent to smooth things over with them. But he couldn't show that he absolutely loved it. How pathetic would that be? He finishes the bite and trys to find a flaw in it. Yet fails. He takes another bite with a slight frown. How could this be happening? There had to be SOMETHING he could point out….

She smiled, hoping he liked it, and she had to smile because she saw those eylights widen. Yup.. he totally liked them, he totally did..

“I suppose these are...adequate” he says as he works on a second biscuit “fine then. I accept your attempt at an apologie. Dont let it happen again human.” 

She smiled. “I won’t thank you so very much Boss.. I’ve gotta get to work but enjoy!” She said, leaving him with the bowl as she took off for work.

“Until we meet again human.” he closes the door and turns as he trys to keep the bowl out of sight and smell of the biscuits away from Red

Red peeked his head out. “Mornin boss.. What’s that smell?” He said as he tried to come closer.

He moves the bowl of biscuits away from the curios smaller skeleton “nothing for your obviously. Just the humans lame attempt at getting back in our good graces. Which i will be disposing of here. Shortly. No need for you to help.” 

“If its her attempt at apologizin to us both bro.. Wouldn’t dey be fer me too?”

Boss seems to search for words for a moment before finally coming up with an idea “yes. Be that as it may be i highly doubt you would like this” he says as he moves the good smelling bowl away again “besides i already cooked breakfast and it would ruin your appetite.” 

“Well a’ight Boss.. “ Red said as he moved to eat breakfast.

“Yes. alright.” he says as he makes a quick get away with the food.


End file.
